vacation in Florida
by Allisongirl
Summary: When Dave goes on a business trip the first week of summer the boys get an idea to head out to Miami and get the girls to step in as them to fool the babysitter, but when Dave comes home early, he notices the switch and goes after them .
1. Chapter 1

What if the movies were more like cartoon . This is more of a vacation for the boys they don't drive in a car to get to Miami (Dave is the boys dad of course .He has already adopted them and the girls are living in the treehouse but Dave is their legal guardian ) When Dave goes off on a business trip he hires Miss Miller to babysit ,but the boys want to go to Miami .Knowing that Dave is leaving for the week they get the girls to fill in as them to try and fool her , but when Dave comes home early, he notices the switch and takes off after the boys . (I can picture them between ten to twelve years old and the size of an average ten year old ,yet some of what they do makes them seem older so it may seem somewhat odd at times) (I don't own the rights to any character's )

It was Friday night and the first night of summer .School had just let out and the boys were enjoying the fact that they could stay home playing video games and sleeping late .They were watching a movie when their dad Dave came and sat down next to them .

"Hey , Fellas I am going to leave tomorrow on a business trip and won't be back for a week ",Dave looks at his sons .

"Great Dave we will be fine, just leave us lots of cheese balls ",Alvin said, smiling thinking about the fun he could have being alone for a week during the summer .

"I am getting Miss Miller to babysit .I am not leaving you home alone for a week Alvin",Dave said ,turning his attention to his son

"Dave we are old enough to take care of ourselves we don't need Miss Miller watching our every move "Alvin said getting annoyed with his dad thinking he treats them like babies .

"We are gonna miss you Dave",Theodore reached over hugging his dad

"I will miss you to Theodore ",Dave said as he stood up walking back into his study .

As Alvin is switching channels he notices a commercial .He begins jumping around around the couch .

"We need to go to Miami and enjoy a week of our summer ",Alvin said excitedly after seeing the commercial for Miami beach.

"We can't go to Miami Alvin",Simon said looking at him .

"Dave is going out town Simon and the girls can fool Miss Miller ",Alvin said excitedly "just think about it beautiful beaches and beautiful women "

"I am not going along with this Alvin ",Simon said firmly standing up beginning to walk upstairs .

Theodore stood up following Simon "If we get caught Alvin we would get so much trouble ."Theodore agreeing with his brother Simon

"Come on boys ,can't you picture it a week in Miami ",Alvin said smiling following his brothers.

"And just how would we get to Miami Alvin we can't drive a car ?",Simon said ,eyeing his brother .

"I have been saving I should have just enough money for three plane tickets ",Alvin smiled at his brothers shaking his piggy bank.

"I am not going along with this ",Simon began shaking his head .

The next morning

"Boys breakfast",Miss Miller called them from the bottom of the stairs .Three kids came running downstairs and climbed in their chairs .Miss Miller set plates with eggs ,toast,and bacon in front of them along with glasses of orange juice .

"Please make sure you tell the girls to drop by later ,Dave asked me to keep eye out for them also ",Miss Miller smiling

"Don't you know Miss Miller the girls are away at camp it was a last minute thing ", Alvin said picking up his glass of juice taking a long drink.

"Dave is so forgetful I guess he forgot to tell me such a thing ",Miss Miller said turning her attention back to the stove .

Just as they started eating the door opened and in walked Dave .He set his briefcase down the table .

"You will never believe this ,but my trip got canceled ."As Dave is talking to Miss Miller the three Chipmunks sneak out of their chairs trying to leave the room.

"What a shame David",Miss Miller responded ."and I cleared my week for this"

"Sorry Miss Miller "Dave said apologizing

"It's no problem it's was nothing all that important ",Miss Miller said smiling at Dave "you know I would do anything for you David "

As the three Chipmunks are trying to escape the room .Dave calls to them .

"Fellas where are you going? ",He asks following them toward the steps .

"Well ,we were just ",Alvin began keeping his head down "going upstairs to play cars "Alvin grabbed the hands of his two brothers running up the steps as they reached the bedroom they closed the door .Brittany looked up at her sisters.

"We can fool Miss Miller but Dave for very long is another story "She said reaching up and locking the door ."

"The boys so owe us for this one ",Eleanor said ,looking at her two sisters ."sooner or later Dave is gonna want to know we are ?"

"And I don't think he will believe the girls are at camp story "Brittany said ,eyeing her sisters .

At the airport Alvin and his brother boarded the plane .They sat in their seats .

"I can't believe you talked me into this Alvin ",Simon said angrily .

"You will thank me later ",Alvin said ,stretching back in his seat getting comfortable "When you are surrounded by beautiful women "

"Alvin aren't you worried we might get in trouble ",Theodore asked his brother .

"The girls have us covered ",Alvin said ,smiling as the plane left the gate and wheeled off towards the run away . He drank a soda relaxing in his seat .

Back at the Seville house, it was three clock and the girls had been hiding in the boys room all day . Dave knocked on the door .He found the door locked . He began rattling the door trying to get it open .

"Boys,open the door ",He began knocking and rattling it .Brittany opened it .As soon as she did Dave looked down at them .

"Boys why was the door locked? ",He asked curiously .

"Well ,we were working on a top secret project ",Brittany began trying to talk like Alvin .

"Miss Miller said you told her the girls were away at camp they never told me they were going anywhere ", Dave said looking at them oddly .

"No, not camp we said they were practicing their tap ",Brittany said ,trying sound like Alvin " I think Miss Miller is starting to lose her hearing."

Dave noticed something off about his voice."Alvin are getting sick your voice sounds off"

"It's that cold that has been going around ",Brittany answers him .

"Well, if your getting sick, I really should call the doctor ",Dave said getting concerned .

"No, its nothing at all ",Brittany said chuckling .

"Get into bed Alvin, I am calling the doctor ",Dave leaving the room .

"Now,what? ",Eleanor asked her sister

"It's so not fair the boys are off enjoying themselves in Miami and we are stuck here trying to cover for them ", Brittany said laying back on the bed .

On the plane

Alvin was stretching back looking out the window .As he looked out the window he smiled seeing the sunshine ."We are getting close boys .I can't wait to get to the beach " Alvin said rubbing his hands together .

Theodore was eating peanuts and drinking soda .While Simon sat reading his book .

The plot said they would landing in about 30 minutes and Alvin could hardly stay in his seat .

The next morning at the Seville house

"Alvin ,why are you wearing that cap in bed .You have to take it off so the doctor can look at you", Dave sitting next to him on the bed the doctor on the other side .

"It's my special cap I never take it off ",Brittany said chuckling.

Dave reaches his hand over removing it .As He does ,he began to get angry.

"Well, that explains some things ",The doctor said getting up, leaving the room .

"Girls why are you dressed like boys ?And just were are they ?",Dave demand looking at them angrily .

"Well , we were just ",Brittany began

"They went to the movies and we were just playing dress up ",Eleanor tried to finish her answer ."sometimes we dress up pretending to be boys "

"Try again ,Eleanor ",Dave said looking at her .

"Dave ,maybe you should sit down for this one ",Jeanette said helping him sit down on the bed .

(To be continued )


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane landed .The boys got off they went to the bandage claim, finding their suitcase .As they dragged them outside Alvin smiled .

"Fresh air ,beautiful women ,the beach ,and beautiful sunshine .What else could you want to make your summer ",Alvin breathing in the fresh air .

"Not to be grounded for the rest of it ",Simon comment back to his brother .

"Would you relax no one is even going to know we are gone ",Alvin smiled ,putting his sunglasses on "No let me find my way to the nearest beach."

"Good thing I brought Talking Teddy ",Theodore said pulling him out of his bag and hugging him .

"We are here for a week in Miami trying to pick up women and you brought the bear ",Alvin said in disbelief.

"Well ,I couldn't leave him at home by himself",Theodore comment back hugging his bear .Alvin groaned at the seeing the bear .

Back to Dave

Dave was driving down the road talking to himself .He had tried calling his sons, but their cell phones appeared to off .He had been driving for several hours straight towards Miami to pick up his sons .He stopped at the rest area for a quick break as he got of the car a blanket was lifted up and the girls sat up .

"What's wrong ,Ellie ",Brittany asked her sister .

"I have to go to the bathroom ",Eleanor said ,looking at her sister .

"Well,come on then ,"Brittany said to her sister getting out of the car .

"I told you this was a bad idea to sneak along ",Jeanette said to her sisters ."Dave said to stay with Miss Miller "

"I wasn't staying home if everyone was going to Miami ",Brittany said they walked to the bathroom .As they came out of the bathroom they noticed the car was gone ."great ,now we are stuck in the rest area with no way to get there ."They noticed a truck driver .Brittany ran over "Hey buddy do think we can give us a ride ",She smiled at him .

"Brittany are you crazy? ",Jeanette said ,whispering into her sisters ear .

"No,I am going to Miami ",She smiled back at her sisters climbing in the truck as the driver said for them hop in .Her sisters sighed as they climbed in next to her .

Back in Miami

And just how do you expect to check into a hotel Alvin",Simon said eyeing his brother .Alvin walked to the counter flipping out a credit card " reservation for Seville ",He said placing the card on the counter .

"Alvin that is Dave's credit card ",Simon said, grabbing him back over whispering his ear .

"I know it's good as ours, he is our dad after all",Alvin smiles checking them into the hotel as he is checking in .He looks behind smiling "Hello ladies I am Alvin Seville and these are my brothers .

The girls giggled at Alvin and just turned walking away from him .

"I love when women play hard to get ",Alvin said adjusting ,his sunglasses following the bellhop who is carrying their bags to the room ."let's get settled in and we can check out the beach .I am in the mood for love ."

His brother's both sigh at each other, but follow behind him .As they enter the room .They find it has a balcony over looking the beach .They walk out onto to it ."Isn't this just what your summer had been waiting for "

His brothers had to admit it was a beautiful view .They smiled at each other "Wow, this is beautiful Alvin ",Theodore said with a huge smile on his face .

"Come on ,let's go check out the beach ",Alvin said rushing to the bathroom to change .

Back to girls

The girls climbed out the truck smiling at Hank the driver .He was kind of overweight with brownish hair ,wearing brown pants and white tee shirt .They were at truck stop .He walked with them inside .They been driving for a few hours .He walked inside talking to a few of the other drivers .He whispered into a friend's ears .

"I have few little girl's here trying to get to Miami .I wanna make sure they get their safely "He was nodding over at the girls.

"I got you Hank,"His friend Matt smiled at them he was kind of thin with sandy blond hair, wearing blue jeans with some holes and a red tee-shirt . He smiled down at the girls .

"I am headed up towards Miami .Heard you girls need a ride the rest of the way ",He smiled down at them .

Brittany smiled up at him "Well, yes we could use a ride "The girls follow him to his truck .

Dave is coming

Dave was driving in his car when got a text that someone had used his credit card to check into a hotel in Miami Beach .He pulled over and called the hotel asking the desk clerk if three Chipmunks had checked in when they confirmed that they did .He had them call the room getting no answer .He tried their cell phones .

Alvin was lying on a chair soaking up the sun .When his phone started to ring .He saw it was Dave calling .He picked it up "Why hello Dave ",He said, smiling not knowing Dave knew any different .

"Alvin where are you ?Are you ok?",Dave said ,shouting at him.

"We are watching some boring educational show about the history of endangered animals while Miss Miller is making a nice home cooked meal ",Alvin said making up a story.

"Alvin I know you are in Miami and I when I get there you are in a lot of trouble ",Dave said ,shouting into the phone .

Alvin gulped "Gee ,Dave we will be so happy to see you ."

"Stay out of trouble until I can get there ",Dave said shutting his phone off .

Alvin gulped looking at his his brothers "I think we better enjoy this while it last because it might be the end of our summer ."

"I knew this was a bad idea ",Simon said muttering to himself .

"I will be glad to see Dave I miss him ",Theodore said smiling .

"I don't think you're going to be so happy to see him when he gets here Theodore ",Simon said putting a towel over his head .

As Dave got back into the car he noticed something laying in the back seat .He picked up a pink backpack .He looked at it seeing it was Brittany's bag as her name was written on the front of it and the girls must have been hiding in his car but some how were gone now.

"I can't believe this I lost all six of them ",He called Brittany's cell phone .Brittany and her sister were asleep in the back of the truck when he got no answer .He tried Jeanette's phone .Her bag was laying on the passenger's seat of the truck with the phone sticking out when Matt saw it ringing he picked it up .He was hoping to find who these girls belonged to so their family won't worry .

"Hello",He said answering Jeanette's phone .Dave wondered if he called the wrong number as an adult man's voice was on the other end .

"I think I might have called the wrong number I am looking for a little girl named Jeanette ",Dave said about to hang up .

"Don't worry Mr. I don't know your name but I have three girls asleep in my truck .This one of their phones ",Matt said ",I been trying to get out them to tell me where their family might be."

"Its David Seville .Are they ok?",Dave asked, not sure if he should be worried or relived " can I talk to them ?"

"They are out like lights ,but don't worry the other truckers and I look out for kids ",Matt said smiling ."My friend Hank picked them up hitchhiking at a rest stop "

"Can you do me favor, can you drop them off at the next stop and have them call me and tell me where they are.I will come pick them up ",Dave said beginning to hang up his phone .

"I am on my way to Miami .I can just drop them off",Matt said chuckling ."It will take a few days through "

"Well ,if isn't to much trouble just drop them off at the seashell inn on the beach ",Dave said to Matt "I can't thank you enough ."

"Sure, thing don't worry about it ",Matt said as he hang up the phone .

"I got to start checking my car before I leave ",Dave said to himself ."and get a more reliable babysitter "

(To be continued )


	3. Chapter 3

It was later that night and large cart with food was pushed into the boy's hotel room .Alvin was setting on the bed relaxed with his arms behind his head .

"Alvin did you charge all this food to room service ",Simon said, shaking his head as a cart filled with many different plates entered the room as he opened the door .

"Growing Chipmunks have to eat .I know Dave won't want us to go hungry",Alvin said ,lifting the platter off one of the plates with steak and a potato under it . He sat, down in his chair .Theodore came over jumping into one of the other chairs beside Alvin .Simon slowly came over joining them .

"I sure am starved ",Theodore said ,cutting a bite of steak and eating it .

Alvin began lifting up more plates to finding bread and butter ,shrimp ,salads ,baked ziti,spaghetti and meatballs ,pizza ,and about four different kinds of deserts .

"Dave is going to blow his top when he gets the bill for all this and we are already in enough trouble ",Simon said getting annoyed at his brother .

"Dave isn't here right now and he won't get the bill until later",Alvin sits back with his feet up on the table eating a bite of steak .

Back to the girls

The girls sat in the truck stop along with their new friend Matt .They were eating hamburgers and fries and drinking root beers .Matt let out a loud burp .The girls began giggling .

"That's pretty funny Matt ",Eleanor said ,burping back at him .

"That's totally disgusting ",Brittany said, giggling before she could control it ,she burped .The girls and Matt giggled .

Jeanette was laughing and then started to burp .They all went round the table burping at each other .

Back to Dave

Dave had stopped at McDonald's to get a quick bit to eat, he decided to call the kids to check in on them .He called Alvin first .Alvin was relaxing in his chair eating another bite of steak as his phone rang .He picked it up.

"Hello David so nice of you to call ",He said answering his phone after seeing it was his dad calling "We were just talking about you "

"Alvin just what are you up to ",Dave curiously hearing the sound of his son's voice knowing he was up to something .

"Nothing to worry about here we were just having dinner ",Alvin was leaning back his chair peeking out the window .He watched two girls running by in bikinis "and enjoying the view "As he was talking his chair fell backward Alvin hit the floor and he dropped his phone on the ground .

"Alvin what was noise? ",Dave asked shouting into the phone .Alvin picked up his phone .

"That was just the waves crashing we are so close you can hear it from our room",Alvin said chuckling hanging up the phone .

"I going to be there as soon I can "Dave tried to spit out before the phone was hung up and they were cut off .He held his phone in his hand for a minute thinking he might call back but instead he called Brittany .

Brittany picked up her phone giggling "Hello ",she managed to spit out between giggles .

"Brittany are you girls ok?",Dave asked not being able to talk to them before. .

"Sure ,Dave ",Brittany said ,smiling still giggling a little .

"When you girls get to Miami I need to have a long talk with you about sneaking into my car and the fact that you were hitchhiking "Dave informed her to let her know they in as much trouble as the boys .Brittany's face went from giggles to a frown."

"Oh that little thing ",Brittany said chuckling a little .

"Now behave yourself and call me if you need me ",Dave said in a firm voice.

"OK Dave",Brittany said, hanging up her phone .As she hang up the phone .Matt picked up Eleanor .

"Come girls I will buy you some candy and sodas to drink in the truck ",He smiled at the girls after paying the bill .The girls giggle Jeanette and Brittany ran after him.

Back in Miami

Alvin came up driving up in a speed boat .He stopped the boat causing water to splash all over his two brothers .His brothers tried to jump back ,but the water splashed them before they could move out of the way . They stood on the side of the dock .

"I refused to get into that boat Alvin",Simon said ,backing away from the dock holding his brother Theodore ' s hand " and neither is Theodore "

"I don't think that's such a good idea Alvin " Theodore says eyeing,his brother knowing his track record of bad ideas and being influenced by them.

Alvin climbed up on the dock, he got behind his two brothers pushing them into the boat .They both fell into the boat Alvin jumped in and started it up .

"You will thank me later ",Alvin says starting the boat and backing it up

"That's what you keep saying but I haven't found a reason to yet",Simon said muttering under his breath as they start speeding across the water.

Alvin pumped the gas as fast as he could .They began flying through the water .Both Simon and Theodore tried to hold onto one another, but we're bouncing around all over the boat .They ducked as they almost hit a bigger boat, but spin sideways just in time .The boat flew into the air and then landed with a big splash getting them both soaked knocking a guy off his water skis into the water .Alvin was just laughing hysterically and speeding the boat at full speed .

"Alvinnn",Simon shouted to his brother trying to stop him from driving the boat .

"Alvin slow down ",Theodore says with fear in voice .

They go flying right toward another boat spinning in circles just in time to miss hitting it .The boat is rocking in both directions .They speed toward a fishing boat as they turn almost missing it ,they knock it over sending the two men in the boat into the water . They speed right for the dock the boat flies right up onto the sand of the beach and stops .Both Simon and Theodore are breathing heavily out of breathe ,relieved to be alive .

"Now aren't you glad you came along",Alvin said ,looking back, smiling at his brothers "the fun never stops when Alvin Seville is in the driver's seat "

Simon is just groaning and eyeing his brother Alvin with angry .Theodore is hugging close to his brother Simon ' s side .Before he say anything Alvin backs the boat back into the water ,sending them speeding off again .

(To be continued )


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Matt pulled the truck onto the side of the road .He walked around to the the passenger's side door .He lifted down Eleanor and set her on the ground .He picked up both Brittany and Jeanette at the same time holding one under each arm, helping them down out of the truck .

"Sorry girls I need to change a flat wait here ok",He said setting the two girls onto the ground .He walked to the back of truck . Brittany sat on the ground in the grass next to the road followed by her two sisters .

"Hey girls look at this it says next exit Universal studios .We must be in Orlando ",Brittany said ,smiling at her sisters pointing up at the sign "Why don't we side track and make a day of it ?"

"Are you crazy Brittany how would we get to Miami ",Jeanette said ,giving her sister that are you out of your mind look.

"We can just take a train from here .I have some money .When Dave catches us and the boys ,I am sure it will be the end of our summer . Might as well enjoy as much of it as we can ."Brittany has a huge grin on her face .

"I am not going anywhere "Eleanor said, sitting on the ground .Brittany walked over, grabbing her hand lifting her up on the ground along with her sister Jeanette's .

"Come on girls ,it's our turn for some fun",Brittany said dragging her sisters behind her walking up the freeway to the exit .

Back in Miami

As the boys are walking up the beach a group of girls are playing volleyball .Alvin walks over ."Hello ladies my brothers and I are pro Volleyball players .May we join you in teaching the true technique of the sport ."

A blond, blue eyed girl about medium build ,wearing a blue bikini began laughing "I always wanted to learn from a true professional "She said smiling down at him rubbing her hand on his cheek .Alvin blushes looking up at her .Simon and Theodore roll their eyes at each .Alvin smacks the ball over the net it hits poor Simon in the head, knocking him to the ground .His glasses fall off into the sand .He finds them dusting the sand off of them .

"Are you ok,Simon",Theodore asks running to his brother giving him a hug .He helps him stand up .Simon rubs his head .

"I am find Theodore ",Simon said reassuring his brother ,he is alright as they stand up the ball comes flying right for the two of them .Theodore tries to hit ,but it bounces in the air and lands back in the sand next to him .One of the girls picks it up smacking it over the net .Alvin jumps up hitting the ball spiking it .It it hits the sand on the other side of the net .Simon walks away finding a nearby lounge chair ,pulling out his book and begins reading .

Theodore is trying to play ,but ever time he hits the ball it seem to bounce somewhere other than over the net .The next time Alvin hits the ball it goes flying into some lady who is carrying a tray of food .The tray is knocked out of her hands and the food and drink go flying all over her .The next time he hits it the ball goes flying into someone's cabana all four legs fall and it falls backward behind a lady and a man who are lying under it on their lounge chairs .The next time he hits the ball it goes flying sideways .A guy is driving a cart up the beach he gets hit in the head it knocked him out of his seat and he hits the ground .The cart now driving down the beach by itself .He chases his cart .

Alvin hits the ball again this next time the ball comes over ,knocking the book right out of Simon ' s hand .It falls into the sand ."Alvinnn",Simon shouts at his brother as he picks up the book off the sand dusting it off.

Back in Orlando

The girls are walking along the road side on the sidewalk .It was hot in the Florida heat they are sipping on sodas as they walk.

"Brittany, it's so hot I think I am going melt out of my clothes ",Jeanette complains as they are walking in the heat .It felt like they had been walking forever .

"Don't worry Jeanette we are almost there ",Brittany smiles as they turn walking into to a giant parking lot .Jeanette and Eleanor look up along with their sister Brittany .

"Wow ,you found it ",Eleanor said with a huge smile .The girls go running toward the entrance of the park .They were giggling .They brought tickets and entered the park

"Race you to the Hollywood Rip Ride rocket ",Brittany said smiling ,at her sisters running in front of them .They start to giggle and start chasing after her .

Back to Miami

The boys are lying on lounge chairs drinking sodas under a cabana .The concierge from the hotel brings them a message .Alvin takes it and reads it .It says their dad has been trying to reach them all day and he wants them to call him .Alvin just throws the note aside .He lays back on his chair .

"What was that about Alvin ",Simon asked, eyeing his brother .

"It was from a girl .They can't resist me ",Alvin said chuckling ."And who could blame them ."Alvin puts his hands behind his head lying back on his chair .

Theodore is lying next to him eating a hotdog ."this is great Alvin "He said smiling at his brothers .

"This is a relaxing place to catch up on my reading ",Simon had to admit beginning to read his book .

Alvin snapped his fingers and a man appeared "bring us you finest bottle of apple cider and make it quick ."He said to him .He returned in a few minutes with wine glasses and a bottle of apple cider .Alvin poured the apple cider into the glasses and the three chipmunks clanged their glasses together before all three took a drink at the same time .

Back to Dave

Dave had reached the Florida limits a few hours before .He had been unsuccessful at reaching any of the kids .He tried the boy's cells not getting any answers .He tried the girls and was getting nothing .

"Great ,now all six of them aren't answering their phones ",Dave said talking to himself ."When I find out what they are up to they won't be leaving the house again until they are in college ."

(To be continued )


	5. Chapter 5

The girls are watching the fireworks a giant tv screen in the middle of the lake ,playing movies while they go off .They were standing on a park bench snapping pictures with their phones as they are popping in all directions .

"Wow,this has been a great day Brittany ",Jeanette said ,smiling at her sister ."looks like Dave has been calling we better call him back.",Jeanette picks up her phone beginning to call him . Brittany grabs the phone out of her hand .

"No reason to do that ",She said chuckling .

"But he sounded worried Brittany .",Jeanette felt like they should call him back .

"It's kind of late and he is probably sleeping ",Brittany says putting her sister's phone in her pocket .Eleanor rolled her eyeing listening to her sisters .

"I didn't think of that so just how are we going to get to the train station ",Jeanette was eyeing her sister Brittany for what plan she had up her sleeve next .Right as they are talking a guy pulls up on a 50cc gas powered scooter .He parked the scooter right on the edge of the lot .He got off it leaving his keys in the keyhole on the scooter . Brittany smiles watching him walk toward the ticket window, she climbed up on it getting the keys juggling them around looking at her sisters .

"No ,no Brittany I am not getting on that scooter ",Eleanor said her eyes getting big .

"Brittany you can't drive and that scooter doesn't belong to us ",Jeannette comments about to run for cover .

"There is never a better time to learn.I am sure the guy who owns it would be glad to let us borrow it if he knew it was an emergency", Brittany smiles she pops open the seat finding some helmets putting one on tossing the other two to her sisters . "How hard can it be to drive a scooter ? Unless you have a better plan .I don't think we have choice "Her sisters sigh ,looking at one another they put on the helmets and then climb up onto the back of it behind her .

Back in Miami

Alvin was jumping up and down on the bed .He fell backward, landing on his back wearing his pajamas .They had been watching a movie and he switched off the tv .They left the balcony door open to let the ocean breeze come through the window .The cool air felt good coming through the room after the long day of being in the heat .

"Alvin did you charge that movie we were watching to the room ",Simon asked ,looking over at him lying on his own bed .

"It was that or some boring reality show on cable ",Alvin said ,chuckling he reached over turning off the bedroom light .

"Night Theodore ",Alvin said ,turning his head toward his brother .

"Night Alvin ",Theodore responded, holding tight to talking teddy .

"Night Simon ",Alvin said, turning his head the other direction toward his other brother .

"Night Alvin and Theodore ",Simon said, looking at his brother placing his glasses on the night stand .The three fall asleep .

Back to the girls

Brittany was driving the scooter .She drove the scooter through the grass, pumping it at full speed driving onto the road her two sisters hanging onto the back .She turns driving it up the street .They run a red light a group of people walking in the crosswalk, jump out of the way just in time .

"Oops, sorry ",Brittany tries to apologize .

"Be careful Brittany",Jeanette says ,holding tight to Eleanor's waist who is setting between them .Brittany tries to turn the scooter to try to get it closer to the side of the road not seeing a guy on his bike the guy tries to get out of the way but ends off falling off his bike into the grass .

"Wow, I didn't know i would make such a great driver ",Brittany says she turns her head ,looking at her sisters, driving into the grass not paying attention to the road as she turned her head back around ,she saw they were headed right for a tree she turns the scooter just in time but ended hitting a trash can .The can flew into the air landing onto the road causing two cars one in each lane to slam their breaks just in time so they didn't hit it .Trash now covered the street behind them .Her two sisters bounce up and down, holding tight to one another she drives the scooter back into the street a car almost hits them blowing their horn .Brittany looks back seeing the station behind her .She turns the scooter around in the middle of the road another car almost hitting them coming from the other direction the car stops just in time .She drives the scooter into the parking lot right into a space .She turned looking at her two sisters .

"I told you I would get us here .",She climbs down off the scooter .Her two sisters climb down off of it after her hugging each other from fear .

When Dave arrived in Miami the next morning it took him about a half hour to find the hotel where the boys were staying .He parked his car in the parking lot of the hotel .He was extremely exhausted form driving for so long without much sleep all he could seem to think about was making sure the boys were ok .He walked into the hotel asking the desk clerk what room they were staying in .He got into the elevator and got off on the floor .He knocked on the door of the room .Simon opened the door .Dave grabbed him picking him up off his feet into a tight hug.

"Simon ,are you alright ",He said hugging him so he could hardly breath .

"We are so glad to see you Dave ",Simon respond .He gulped "i think", As Theodore ran over .Dave scooped him up along with Simon .

"Dave ,we missed you ",Theodore smiled at his dad as he hugged him .Alvin came walking into the room a toothbrush in his mouth .Before he could say anything Dave grabbed him up and was holding all three of them in a tight hug.

"Are you boys ok",Dave said with a relieved, worried look in his eyes ."Don't ever run off like that again ."

"We would be doing much better if we could breathe " Alvin said, trying to break away from his dad's tight grip .

Dave set them down on the bed .He knelt down on his knees looking at them forgetting about how tried he was for a moment "Why don't we spend the day together .It would be to much for me to start driving back today .We can spend the night and go home in the morning ",Dave said with a huge grin on his face .

"Gee, Dave that is nice of you",Simon said smiling at him .

"Cause once we get home you won't be leaving the house again for a very long time ",Dave said sternly.

"I could almost predict that one coming "Simon said, looking up at his dad .Dave hugged them again .

(To be continued )


	6. Chapter 6

The boys and Dave were having breakfast in the hotel restaurant .Dave was cutting the boys pancakes into pieces using a fork and knife .Alvin looked around getting embarrassed. He was looking around to make sure none was looking at them.

"Dave ,don't you think we are a little old enough to be cutting up our own pancakes ",Alvin looks over eyeing his dad oddly .

"Sorry Alvin old habits are hard to break ",Dave said almost chuckling "So what do you want to do today fellas ?"

"I want to go on a cruise and see dolphins ",Theodore said stuffing part of a pancake in his mouth .

"Chew your food Theodore ",Dave said ,correcting him .

"How about we go water skiing ",Alvin said, jumping up on his two feet standing on the chair .

"I would like to go the children's museum ",Simon said taking a bite of pancakes glancing up from the book he was reading .

Dave smiled at his sons "let's do as much of that as we can ",He picked his glass of juice taking a drink .

Any hour later the boys and Dave were sitting on a seat near the side of a big boat .Dave had all three of the boys on his lap they were wearing life jackets .

Theodore pointed out towards the water "wow,Dave look, it's two dolphins jumping together ."Dave takes out a camera taking a pictures .

"They swim so beautifully together ",Dave comments hugging his boys .

"They swim almost as good as me ",Alvin said, turning the situation to himself .

"Do we always have to bring the conversation back to you Alvin ",Simon just eyes his brother .

"Of course I am the most important after all ",Alvin said smiling .

As they reach a little island. They get off and change into swim gear .Soon all three boys are hanging onto a dolphin swimming with them .Dave is snapping pictures .After a while of swimming they soon change and get back on the boat heading back toward the shore .

After getting back to shore .They decided to try going water skiing . Alvin is holding onto a rope wearing his water skis and life jacket .He smiles at his dad and brothers as the boat starts moving .He starts laughing hysterically as he is zipping through the water .He is flipping one way and then back the other again .Dave tried his hand at water skiing, but ended up in the water .While Theodore and Simon just choose to just watch .They stop for a lunch at a small cafe before they head off to the science museum. Simon was buzzing with excitement .

"Aren't you just having the best time ",Simon said, smiling at his brothers and dad .

"You always know the best way to spend the day ",Alvin was getting a little bored until they got to the world of music studio .Then he got just as excited as Simon .Theodore really seem to like the pet central .Dave was just enjoying watching his sons enjoying themselves .

When they were sitting at dinner the boys were so exhausted they fell asleep while they were eating . Dave ended up carrying them back to the hotel and putting them to bed .The next morning they are packing to go home .Dave was checking the room to make sure they hadn't forgot anything .

"I hope we remember everything I would hate to leave something behind and have to come back for it later ",Dave said smiling at his son .

"Don't worry Dave I checked the room and I didn't find anything missing ",Simon said smiling up at his dad .Dave reached over giving Simon a hug .As they are checking out Dave looks over at Alvin .

Alvin did you make all these charges to the room ",Dave eyes his son with angry .Alvin just chuckles, trying to hide behind his brother Simon .Dave was looking through his bag .

"What's wrong Dave ",Theodore asked ,looking up at him

"I just get this odd feeling we are forgetting something ",Dave said, looking though his bag again .He decided not to worry about it ."It doesn't matter, I have everything I need right here .",He puts his arm around his son's shoulders ,giving them a quick hug as they walk toward the parking lot .

Back to the girls

"I can't believe our train was delayed that long ",Brittany said as they were walking down the street together after they arrived in Miami ."Now I have to go to the beach looking a mess .And me without my bag .It had all my makeup ."

"Not necessarily Brittany",Eleanor said ,looking up in front of the them at hair and nail salon .

"Is it fate or just what we needed ",Brittany smiled with delight "and after that we can hit the boutique and pick out some beach dresses "

"Does it really matter what we look like Brittany.",Jeanette said looking at her sisters .

"Of course it matters Jeanette we will on a beach full of gorgeous looking guys ",Brittany squeals jumping up and down with excitement ."We can't meet them like a total mess ."

"Come Jeanette it will be fun and we could also use some new swimsuits ",Eleanor said smiling over at Jeanette .Jeanette followed her two sisters she wasn't really much into getting a makeover but she wasn't going to be the only one being left behind .

Dave had been driving down the road for a few hours .The boys were talking about how much fun they had with their dad the day before .Alvin noticed something on the ground, he picked it up throwing it into the front seat of the car .

"Ewww it's Brittany disgusting bag, it's probably infested with cooties ",Alvin said wrinkling his nose .Dave started to chuckle for minute, but then he looked at the bag and suddenly starting making a U-Turn.

"Dave ,what's wrong? ",Simon said ,holding onto to Theodore as they made a sharp turn heading back toward the beach .

"I just remembered what I forgot it was the girls ",He said his eyes full of that scared look again .

"If the girls were coming to Miami .Why didn't they just come with you? ",Simon asked, looking at his dad poking his head over the seat .

"It's a long story Simon .Do me favor and call Jeanette ask her where they are "Dave said looking back ,at his son as he tried calling her not getting an answer ."We have to go back and find them .Make sure you're wearing your seat belts boys"

(To be continued )


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor and Jeanette are sitting on the steps of the hotel wearing sundresses , sandals,and sunglasses .As Brittany comes walking out of the hotel they turn and look at her .

"Bad news girls Dave and the boys checked out this morning ",Brittany said ,sitting down on the steps next to her sisters ."and we used the rest of our money buying clothes and paying for makeovers ."

"Now what do we do?",Jeanette asked shrugging .

"Looks like we are stuck here ",Eleanor said ,shrugging back at her sister.

Brittany pulled out her phone finding the battery dead along with Jeanette's .

"Great the battery is dead ",Brittany put her phone back in her purse .

"Mine to ",Eleanor said after taking hers out of the pocket of her dress and checking it .

"Guess we will have go back in the hotel and call them ",Brittany began walking back up the steps toward the hotel .When a group of boys a few years older than them came walking up .They stood at the bottom of the steps .The oldest looking one with brown hair and brown eyes looking about medium height ,wearing gray shorts and a tan tee-shirt looked over at Brittany .

"Excuse me ladies ,I couldn't help but overhear .We are here on our vacation and staying down the street .I am sure my dad would gladly cover a night at our hotel for you and your beautiful sisters in your own room, of course ,if you are in need of some help ",He smiled up at Brittany

"Well",Brittany began, she looked over at her two sisters then back at the boy " I guess maybe we don't have a choice "She looked at her watch seeing it was already four clock .

"Great ,my dad has a large charge account at the hotel .Let me treat you ladies to dinner,"He takes Brittany's arm while his two friends take the arms of her two sisters .They walk down the street together .

Back to Dave and the boys

Dave had got pulled over by the cop and he was writing him a ticket .

"Please officer ,I have a perfect driving record, but I forgot a couple of the kids I needed to pick up and have to go back for them .My mind isn't where it should be",Dave said trying to get out of getting the ticket .

"I have heard them them all buddy just pay the fine " the officer said ,handing him the ticket then walking back to his car .

"That was smooth Dave ",Alvin said ,climbing up so his head is peeking over into the front seat ."Shouldn't you take responsibility for your mistakes ?" Alvin tries to lecture him .

"Well, I was trying to make him understand this isn't something that normally happens when I am thinking straight ",Dave said looking back at his son .

"Yeah, like we believe that one ",Alvin said ,climbing back into his seat next to his brothers .

Theodore was in the back seat holding talking teddy .While Simon was sitting next to Theodore reading a book.

Dave picked up his phone not sure why he didn't think of it before .He tried calling the hotel where they had been staying "my name is David Seville we were staying in your hotel last night .Listen three little girl's were suppose to meet us there and if they were to come by ",He began "They did but they left .Did they say we're they were going . We are going to be checking in about a half hour or so from now if they were to come back tell them to wait for us "Dave hung up his phone, then looked back to make sure the boys had on their seat belts on .Before he drove off again .

Back at the beach

Mr. Bennett Kenny's dad opened the door to a huge hotel room .The girls eyes bug out .

"Wow ,this is huge",Eleanor said, giggling running to the balcony .Her two sister follow her.

"Wow the view is gorgeous ",Jeanette says, smiling big as she looks out at the ocean .

"This so nice of you Mr. Bennett but I don't think we can repay you",Brittany ran over giving him a hug .Eleanor and Jeanette ran over hugging him to .

"Don't worry about it girls I have more money than I know what to do with ", He said hugging them back .Just then Kenny and his two friends Jacob and Cody peeked into the room .

"Can we take you ladies to have that dinner now?",Kenny smiles at them .

"Sure Kenny ",Brittany smiled over at him blushing a little .Jeannette grabbed her sister aside .

"What about calling Dave and the boys ",Jeanette said, whispering in her ear .

"Later Jeanette ",Brittany said, leaving the room along with Eleanor .Jeanette followed slowly behind them

Dave and the boys

Dave had found his way back to the hotel they had stayed in the night before .He checked in and they got everything put into the new room .He took the boys to go get dinner .He left an extra room key in case the girls came back and ask the desk clerk to give it to them .They went to a restaurant across the street.

"Leave it to the girls to disappear ",Alvin said kind of annoyed at them as he was chewing on a piece of ice from his water glass. Dave didn't respond ,he just watched his son chewing on ice.

"Don't worry about the girls Dave they will be fine ,Simon said, looking over at his dad seeing that worried look in his eyes.

"I know Simon they will show up they will probably be waiting for us when we get back ",Dave half smiles at Simon giving him a hug "I guess you boys get another day to enjoy the beach ", Dave was trying to change the subject .

"Yes " the boys respond at the same time

"I guess the girls are good for something ",Alvin says excitedly.

Later that night around ten clock the boys and Dave arrived back at the hotel .They had gone to play mini golf after eating .Dave had tried calling the hotel before they went to play golf but he was told the girls hadn't shown up yet .He didn't see a need to make the boys sit around the room waiting for them. Dave was carrying Theodore as they went back to the room .He opened the door to find the room empty .He put Theodore to bed while Simon and Alvin changed into their pajamas .He tucked them into bed .He got onto his laptop as he couldn't sleep and started checking his email .He walked outside sitting on a chair on the balcony watching the ocean .Watching the waves seem like such a peaceful thing to do before he decided to go to bed .

(To be Continued)


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Brittany and Kenny are sitting at table having breakfast .Kenny smiled over at her .Brittany returns the smile blushing a little she so was busy looking at Kenny that when she went to take bite of scrambled egg it fell into lap.

"Oops ",She took her hand wiping it off onto the ground .Kenny got her a napkin and walked over handing it to her .She looked up at him for a minute their eyes locking.

"I never realized how pretty you are ",Kenny said staring at her .

"Well ,thanks",Brittany said looking, back at him starting to move a little closer as they are about to kiss suddenly out of no where Dave came running over .

"Brittany",He yelled scooping her up out of her chair, picking her up hugging her .Kenny went over and sat back in his own chair."Are you alright ?"He kissed her forehead .Sitting her back down in the chair .

Brittany sat back in her chair ,her arms crossed "are really you kidding me? That is not the kiss I was trying for "She blurted out looking over at Kenny sighing .

Who is your little friend? ",Dave asked ,looking over at Kenny .Brittany put her hand over face lowering it onto the table with embarrassment .Just then Alvin and his brothers came walking up behind them .

"That's Kenny ",Brittany said softly lifting her head for a moment .

"That's cute are you two having a little breakfast together ",Dave smiled "Brittany you have a little something on your face ." Dave took a napkin and put a little spit on it, he lifted her face in his hands and began wiping off her mouth .

Alvin got defensive "Hey, what are you doing with my girl .",He snapped looking over at Kenny .

"Excuse me when did I become your girl",Brittany yanked her face away from Dave snapping back at Alvin .

"Since forever "Alvin snaps back

"Like it or not Alvin Seville you don't own me",Brittany snaps back .

"I would think you could do better than him",Alvin snaps back again .

"Leave us alone Alvin ",Brittany said yelling back at him .

"That's enough ,you two ",Dave cuts in stopping the agreement .

"Can't we just keep these two apart ",Simon said ,sitting down in the chair on the other side of Brittany .

"Hi I am Theodore ",Theodore cuts in waving his hand .Kenny waves his hand back at him .

"Brittany ,where are your sisters?",Dave asked, looking down at her.

"They are up in the hotel room ",Brittany said, taking a drink of juice .

"Would go and get them, please ?",Dave asked Brittany

"Sure, Dave ",Brittany got up walking towards the lobby .Kenny smiled up at them .

"It was nice meeting you all but I really have things to do ",He got up following Brittany .When Brittany got to the elevator, he got in with her. Alvin stormed over looking at what floor ,they got off on .He pushed the button to the elevator his arms crossed .Dave got up ,followed by Simon and Theodore following Alvin to keep him out of trouble . Dave looked down at him .

"Alvin just what are you doing?",Dave said watching his son .

"Making sure that Kenny stays away from my girl ",As Alvin is talking the elevator opens and Alvin jumps in along with Dave and his brothers .He pushed the button for the floor they got off on .

"Alvin you really need to calm down ",Dave said, looking down at his son following him to keep him from overreacting .

As they got off they saw Kenny go into a room .The door closed behind him as Alvin came running up, he banged on the door of the room .

"He just went into her room ",Alvin said angrily

"I am sure it's harmless Alvin . They are just kids ",Dave said as the door began to open . Mr. Bennett answered the door wearing a bathrobe .Dave's eyes light up .

"Simon take your brothers and go get a soda ",Dave hands him some quarters pushing them down the hall toward the soda machine .

"But Dave ",Alvin began his arms still crossed .Simon grabbed one of his hands, taking him with him as they walked away . Dave pushed past Mr . Bennett looking into the room .

"Brittany,Jeanette,Eleanor, "He yelled the girl's names looking around the room .

"Sir,may I ask what are doing? ", Mr. Bennett eyed him oddly as he began searching his room.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing here buddy, but they are just a bunch of little girl's "Dave said angrily .

"Judging by the fact that you are acting like an overprotective crazy loon I would say you're looking for the little girl's in 418", Mr. Bennett kind of chuckled at Dave . The girls walk in behind him .

"Dave that's not our room ",Jeanette said, peeking her head into the room .Dave's face went from angry to embarrassed.

"Could you be any be any more embarrassing ",Eleanor said rolling her eyes .

"Would you two stop using that little girl's comment ",Brittany said crossing her arms ,looking at Dave .Dave ran over hugging Jeanette and Eleanor. He scooped up all three of them into a hug .

He set them down on the ground ."Are you girls ok?"He knelt down looking at them .

"We are fine Dave ",Jeanette said as she hugged him .Dave grabbed all three hugging them again.

"I am really sorry it's just that ",Dave began looking over at Mr. Bennett as he stood up .

"It's not a problem ",Mr Bennett was laughing .The boys came back into the room carrying sodas .

"Is everything alright Dave?",Simon says, looking over at him .

"Sure, Simon ",Dave says smiling, over at him ."Come on kids we better go back to where the boys and I are staying ",The kids come running after him .

"Bye Mr Bennett thanks for helping us out ",Jeanette said smiling at him .The girls run back into the room, giving him a hug .

"You're welcome anytime girls ",He smiled hugging, them before they ran off after Dave and the boys .

(To be continued )


End file.
